From the beginning of time, man has had a special relationship with dust. As set forth in Genesis 3:19, the Creator is quoted as saying “In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bred, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return”. And thus, ensues the never-ending battle between man and dust. Maybe our fixation with cleanliness is an attempt to combat our own mortality. Maybe we believe that if we eradicate the dust from our life, from our presence, and we distance ourselves from the dust, then maybe, just maybe it will prolong our separation from the same and thus, delay our return to dust. Regardless of the cause, it is clear that in our modern day society, dust and dirt are simply not acceptable and as such, a multi-billion dollar industry thrives on creating products to help us control and remove the dust from our lives.
In recent years, the cleaning industry has been flooded with a variety of disposable cleaning products. These disposable cleaning products have ranged from handheld wipes to handled wipes and even attachments to brooms or mop handles. In the quest to eradicate dust and grime, the industry continues to seek out and create the ideal disposable cleaning pad or cleaning cloth that can rigorously attack tough tasks, break through dirt and grime, and provide a nice clean surface. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved cleaning cloth.